plants_vs_zombies_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Plantlings Story 2 - The Golden Marigold
By Iamarepeater My second fan fic to join the series. Let's go! Characters . 8 years old 's Dad: 35 years old Peashooter. 10 years old Sunflower. 9 years old Blover: Age 31 Lightning Reed: Age 30 Doom-shroom: Age 29 Crazy Dave: Age 35 Cherry Bomb: Age 30 Lifeguard: Age 26 Golden Marigold/Elite golden Marigold: Age 15 Pea-nut, Wall-nut, tall-nut and Infi-nut: Age 37 Story Chapter 1 At Peashooter's house at 08:00: : (on phone) So how's life on the other side of the country Dad? Dad: You see my child, it is ok but why did you choose to not be with us in the travelling circus? : IT'S BORING! Dad: WHAT! Then I want you to leave your friend's house and return to us! : NO! Dad: Then you must be a homosexual! : NO! My friend has a sweetheart already. He's not a homosexual! Dad: THEN YOU EITHER FIND A LOVER OF YOUR OWN OR YOU MOVE BACK IN WITH US! GOODBYE! (slams phone) : (Crying) (Going towards Peashooter) Peashooter! Peashooter: (Watching TV which was showing The Grim Adventure of Billy and Mandy) Yes my friend? : My dad wants me to either find a lover or go back to him but I can't find a good one and his house is bad! Peashooter: Oh relax. He's like that. (Then the news came out) Oh. The news. It's out. Let's see what it says. (Transcend into the news) Blover: Good morning everyone. I'm Blover. Lightning reed: I'm lightning reed and over there is Doom-Shroom, who is always asleep. Blover: Now moving on to the news. According to senior correspondent Cherry Bomb, there is currently a Golden Marigold on the loose. Cherry Bomb please. Cherry Bomb: Thank you. Now as you can see there is this crowd going around looking for that super rare plant. The contest for that Golden Marigold is tight. I'm currently with the host of the contest, Crazy Dave. So Dave, what made you decide to hold this contest? Dave (He's the mayor of the city): I saw a group of people hunting for this plant and decided that why not reward the person who found the plant with money. I'm also taking part in this contest even though I'm hosting it. I love Golden Plants! (brandish a butterfly net) Cherry Bomb: Good luck to you then Mayor. I would have taken part but I got a job to do. Back to you Blover. Blover: Thank you Cherry Bomb. Now for the afternoon news schedule. Plague Inc. has infected gamers across the world. Scientist are researching this phenomenon. More freak sunshine and shorter nights in winter. Is the Mega Flower is to blame? Then coming up next would be the fight over Cactus's heart. Watch how two armoured animals fight for her to the death. Finally, Cola Bola Company is fighting a legal battle against PepsiNola over a cute puppy. That's all for the morning news. : Oh boy! We should capture her but there is something on my mind. Peashooter: What is it? : I want to be back here to see the puppy battle Peashooter: Relax. We will be back here before 13:00. It's now about 8:10. (both go outside) : Oh look. It's Sunny. Peashooter: OMG! Hi Sunny. Sunflower: Oh hi Peashooter. : Why Peashooter? I thought you liked Katy Perry. Peashooter: (thought shows the celebrity) Oh yes I did (realised something) HOLD IT! How dare you! That was when I was younger! Now I don't. Sunflower: So did you hear about the Golden Marigold? Peashooter: Yes. But where is that plant? Sunflower: She's currently resting at Driftwood Shores Beach Area. : Then what are we waiting for? Let's go! Chapter 2 At Driftwood Shores Beach Area at 09:00: Peashooter: Now let's get to work. But in which part of the beach? Sunny: I dunno. (Then get hit by a beach ball) Ouch. Peashooter: Who hurt my girl? ???: Sorry sir. Everyone except ???: Who said that? Lifeguard (looks like Imp in a beach wear): It was me. I am sorry. Oh wait. Keep that ball. I heard them saying that they have a new ball. (returns to a nearby volleyball game) Sunflower: It's ok. Just go. : I thought you like lifeguards Sunflower. Sunflower: Of course I did. (thought shows pictures of lifeguards) OH WAIT A SECOND! That was when I was younger. Why you! : Hee Hee. Anyway, where is that Marigold? Peashooter: I see her over there. Sunflower: As we go towards her, we must make sure she stays asleep and not be aware of us. (They creep near the Marigold) Peashooter: Here comes the net. (Then the Marigold wakes!) Golden Marigold: HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE WITH THAT NET! Sunflower: There was a butterfly and it flew near you from somewhere far. Golden Marigold: As if I would fall for that excuse. (Then get caught in a magic net) What the? : OMG! It was not us! Golden Marigold: (get taken away) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Peashooter: We should save her! Sunflower: Yep! Forget about the price money! Let's go save her! : So who are you and why did you kidnap her? ???: You meant we? We are the nut tut group with (Pea-nut jumps out of nowhere) Pea-nut, (tall-nut jumps out of nowhere) Tall-nut and (Infi-nut teleports) Infi-nut. And the leader is me, (falls from the sky) Wall-nut. Tall-nut: We're gonna kidnap her to make ourselves lots of cash upfront. HA HA HA! Peashooter: Why you! Pea-nut: HA HA HA! (then a peanut bomb appeared stunning everyone except for the nut group) (when the smoke cleared) Sunflower: Where they go? Peashooter: THERE! On the truck! Sunflower: How do we get them? They're travelling super fast! : I have here a solution! (3 electrical wheelchairs appeared) Peashooter: WHAT! Wheelchairs? Sunflower: (riding away) they will have to do! Hurry! ( and Peashooter follows) Pea-nut: Gah! Boss! What do we do? Wall-nut: Throw stuff at them. Tall-nut: So do Infi-nut and I go down to deal with them? Wall-nut: Infi-nut stays. He's driving. Mind you. Tall-nut: Ok. (Jumps off truck) Perhaps you like tall order of missiles? (Charge attack) Sunflower: AHHHHH! (Gets knocked off) Ouch! Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr. (Unleash her sun tentacle strike on Tall-nut) Tall-nut: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Flung into the ocean) : One down! Pea-nut: Perhaps you two would like bombs? Peashooter: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (dodging manic style) Maybe you like Blast Beam? (unleash blast beam from his mouth) Pea-nut: HA! You can't aim properly! Peashooter: Dang! It always hit the target. : Try this for size. (unleash electrical missile on Pea-nut) Pea-nut: What the? (blasted away into the ocean) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Wall-nut: Incompetence minions. Looks like I have to deal with you three the hard way. Eat this! (throw Giant Wall-nut of doom.) , Peashooter and Sunflower: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Wall-nut: HA HA HA! (then suddenly) Elite Golden Marigold: Why you! You want to kidnap me? No way! Gold blast! (a beam forms from her 'hands') Wall-nut: Uh-oh. (gets knocked into the water) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Infi-nut: Uh-oh! I'm gonna scream! HELPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP! (Drives truck into water) (Golden Marigold stayed dry as she was hovering in mid-air when she broke free) Sunflower: Wow! You're stronger now. Golden Marigold: Thanks for the help. Peashooter: No problem. Golden Marigold: Yep. Now I will go to a secret island where no one else knows. : Ok. See you. (Golden marigold flew towards the island when she was munched on by a plant shark) Sunflower: Awwwwwww. I wanted to see her become an ace Marigold. Peashooter: What is meant to be is meant to be. Come. let's go back. I wanna play some Halo 5 and pwn some of my own teammates. Hope I don't get blocked. Sunflower: Well. It will be soon Halloween. : Yeah. We should prepare for it. Peashooter: Ok. (in the water) Wall-nut: CURSE YOU PEASHOOTER! YOU MADE SOME NEW ENEMIES! YOU'RE GONNA REGRET THIS! Tall-nut: Boss, why do we hear some bubbling from the water? Pea-nut: It's coming from the water! Infi-nut: Which mean we are... Wall-nut: ...food! (then another hungry plant shark appeared) The tut nut: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (munched) The end! Category:Iamarepeater's fanfics